Desire
by bubblesz
Summary: This is 5 years after Breaking Dawn. The cullens are surprised by a friend from the Volturi. This friend has got it in for Bella. Can Bella Protect her loves ones and herself? When she doesnt even know what's going on?
1. Chapter 1

***---IDont own the Characters. I will add a new chapter each day. But I need feedback. So I know That I should keep going. Thanks. =]**

**1. First Time.**

**Bella **

"Mom" Renesmee said barely above a whisper. She knew I had heard her.

I casually walked up stairs, to see my 5 year old daughter in a 15 year olds body in front on the mirror smoothing her shirt.

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Headband or Ponytail?''

"You would look beautiful either way honey." I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Wrong person to ask. . . Aunt Alice!" She said in a normal speaking voice.

My sister-in-law danced up to the room. Without Nessie even asking Alice answered.

"Headband" She smiled sweetly.

Renesmee returned it. Then all 3 of us went back downstairs to the living room. Where Emmett and Jasper were watching T.V. Rosalie was in the Garage, Esme was reading and Carlisle had gone off to work. Where is my husband? When I looked up my best friend was waiting at the door.

"Ready?" Jacob asked Renesmee.

"Mm, I guess."

Edward had just walked in the front door. He began to laugh.

"Me too." He directed to our daughter. She smiled at him.

Edward was a great father. He is always so protective of her. Seems more like yesterday than five years ago, that use to be me. Nessie took Jake's hand. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. I saw Edward cringe just a little. When we first learned Jacob had imprinted on my baby, I was furious. Then, he became her protector, her big brother, a best friend and now at 15. . Her boyfriend. Edward and I couldn't grasp it at the moment. Slowly but surely we gained acceptance for it, I headed upstairs, just to be secluded.

Edward came from behind and swooped me up in his arms.

"How are you today Mrs. Cullen?" my favorite crooked smile appeared.

"What was so funny downstairs?" I asked.

"She's just glad this is the last day of school love." He smiled his crooked smile and I stared lovingly.

"She looks more and more like you each day. . ." I whispered.

He found the hint of sadness in my voice, though I tried to hide it so well. He dragged me to our bedroom and we sat on the bed.

"What's bothering you love?"

"Nothing. . . I'm fine."

I was never a good liar and I don't think me becoming a vampire changed that.

"Bella "He reasoned.

"She's just growing up so fast, literally and I feel as if I'm losing her Edward." I lowered my eyes. He tilted my chin up.

"Sweetheart, you aren't losing her, this is the way it's supposed to be. Sort of…"

"I know, I know but-"he cut me off by putting his lips to my mouth... Making me want to forget how I was feeling about my only daughter. His hands slide down my sides and he slowly put me on the bed.

"Come on guys . . . not here, not NOW." Emmett laughed.

I groaned. "Emmett is so irritating."

"I heard that!" he yelled.

"I know!" I smirked.

"Let's go guys we are going to be late." Alice interrupted.

I took Edward's hand and we were at the garage in minutes. Today was the last day of school. Alice, Edward, Rose, Jasper and Emmett stepped into Emmett's Jeep, while I got into the Volvo. We didn't want to attract too much attention, so we took the lowest expensive cars we had. Carlisle suggested I ride separate, as if I weren't related to the Cullens. Edward wasn't too fond of this idea. But I assured him everything was fine.

It WAS fine. It only bothered me one bit that I was pretending JUST to be Edward's girlfriend. We were at Huron High school in a matter of minutes. All of the students were already in class. The six of us strolled to our separate schedules.

**Renesmee**

"Come on! Please Nessie!?" Jacob begged.

"No, Jake." I laughed.

Jacob wanted me to show him what I was thinking. With my gift, I can show anyone what was going on inside my head. We were at lunch, sitting at a table by ourselves…AS USUAL. No one bothered to sit with us, let alone talk to us since we started James Christian High and that was just fine with us. I had Jake and Jake had me.

"Please…" he asked one more time.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on his hot cheek.

He didn't blink.

Meanwhile, I glanced over to see a table of girls staring, like they had been doing since the very first day.

"What the hell are they doing!? They are sooo weird. But he is sooo hot! It's the last day maybe I should say something to him…" a dark short haired girl said.

"Please…Can't you tell that they are together?" the blond said chewing gum.

"What? They can't be…She is pretty…" I heard the disappointment in her voice.

Then Jake laughed. I snatched my hand back. He grinned wide.

"Let's leave Jake."

"You know Edward would kill me…"

I shot up and scooted my seat back. I left my tray of disgusting human food and walked out of the cafeteria. Jacob followed of course.

"Nessie, Stop. Edward-"

"WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF HIM!?" I yelled.

"It's not that I'm afraid…It's just…well he's your dad!" he almost yelled.

We were in the parking lot now. I jumped into the passenger seat of his black mustang. I wish Jake never imprinted on me. He could have just fallen in love with me like a normal person. But we aren't normal people.

Jacob sat in the driver's seat.

"Renesmee…"

"Jake…" I whispered.

"I going to get killed." He muttered as he started the engine.

We were at my family's house in no time. I walked in to the living room and plopped on the couch and began to watch T.V. Jake went into the kitchen and he pulled off his shirt while entering... He stood in the doorway just seconds later. I couldn't help but stare as he came and sat next to me. He had a bowl of vanilla ice cream in his oversized hands. The smell wasn't appealing to me as it probably would have been to a human. But I leaned in anyway and he began to kiss me passionately. I pulled away to breathe.

"Let's go to my house…I don't know when my grandma is going to be home…I'm surprised she's not here now."

He took a deep breath and I knew he was about to object.

I lowered my eyes and before I knew it we were out of the house running to the cottage. When we got there I pulled him into my room, with my king size bed. I sat down and he stood still. He knew what I wanted before I could even ask. I got up and walked over to him. Standing on my tippy toes I kissed his neck and his breathing became uneven.

"Please…" I whispered into his ear.

He didn't even think. He took me in his arms and laid me on the bed, and we disappeared under the sheets…


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Vision**

***---IDont own the Characters. I will add a new chapter each day. But I need feedback. So I know That I should keep going. Thanks. =]**

**Bella**

I felt the wind in my face. I was racing Emmett home. We never raced the Volvo and the Jeep before so it was quiet interesting. We arrived at the house at the same time. My big brother seemed irritated but I laughed it off. I hurried inside the house because I missed Nessie already.

When I entered the house Esme had a worried look on her marble face.

"Bella, Edward did you take Nessie out of school early?" She asked with concern.

"No, why would we?" I asked.

"Can she even get sick?" Rosalie asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but the school called and said she wasn't there for most of her classes."

"Why does it matter? It's the last day for crying out loud! Ugh, Humans these days…" Emmett protested.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

Edward closed his eyes, his breathing went haggard.

"What's wrong!?" I whispered.

His body began to tremble like Jacob's. I never seen Edward this upset before.

I pulled his face in between my hands.

"Edward!" I said frantically.

He grabbed my hand and we flew out the door on our way to the cottage obviously.

When we finally stopped, it was a few feet from our abode.

"Edward Cullen if you don't tell me what's going on…?" I warned.

He grabbed my arm and we walked hand in hand into the cottage. He put his index finger up to his lips, indicating me to be quiet. He led me to Renesmee's room. Silently he opened the door and a look of horror plastered across my face.

Nessie, my daughter, my baby was wrapped in her sheets with her clothes on the floor sleeping. That dog, that mutt, Jacob was lying underneath her with his clothes next to hers on the pink carpet of the floor.

They _didn't…_They _wouldn't..._

I ran out the house.

"Bella…"

Edward was on my tail. "I know this must upset you…but you have to realize-"

I stopped.

"Realize what Edward!? That a dog made love to my baby!?" I yelled when we were safely away from the cottage.

His jaw hardened. He closed his eyes once again. I shouldn't be talking to him like this. He was trying his hardest to stay calm and I wasn't making it any easier for him. He could be in there ripping my best friend's throat out but he knows it would upset Renesmee and me later.

I pulled him into a hug and I covered my face in his chest.

"Let them tell us..." he whispered.

"Would you tell your parents?"

"Yes." He said sternly. I honestly believed him.

I sighed.

"Sweetheart trust me on this." He begged.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

**Edward**

"Edward, it's been 3 weeks." Bella complained.

We were lying in our bedroom and it was breaking dawn. I could smell the fresh morning dew. I twirled her hair through my fingers.

"Just give them time…"

"I HAVE!" she pressed.

_Edward!! Come here now! Don't bring Bella!_

Alice had yelled through her mind.

"Love, I'm going to talk to Carlisle for a moment." I began to rise.

I hated lying to her. But I knew if Alice didn't want her there, it was for her own good.

"I'll come with you." she offered.

"I think I should go alone. I don't want Nessie here by herself."

"Oh, um okay." Her voice small.

I could see the hurt and sleight shock in her eyes. Bella was never a good actress, especially when she was human. I kissed her forehead and ran swiftly to the other house. Once my presence was in the room everything grew still. I knew Alice had seen something…I was afraid to find out what.

"Who was it about?" I asked sharply already half-knowing the answer.

"Bella..."

I took a deep breath. Why was trouble always trying to find my wife? Had she had a debt she did not pay? No, My Bella was good. She had a good heart. She didn't deserve the negative things life…well her existence was giving her.

"Tell me." I whispered.

_I haven't said it aloud yet. Would you like me to tell you this way or share for everyone to hear?_

"It would be better if everyone knew.'

"Well, I saw her running…far. I didn't recognize where she was. Then she turned around and someone else was there. I couldn't see who but Bella was in a defense crouch and so was the shape of the other person…"

"Like a fight?" Jasper asked.

"Yes" Alice answered.

"Are you sure she was by herself?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward." Her tone annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. Never question Alice.

I couldn't imagine Bella about to attack. What if the enemy hurt her? Killed her!? The thought made me angry. I clenched my fists into tight balls. Where was I? Why had I not been protecting her? What kind of husband was I?

_Calm down. Please. _

I saw her staring at my balled hands. I gave into my favorite sister.

"Just make sure you are with her at all times." Carlisle assured me.

"You should be with her now." Esme added.

I nodded my head, and then ran back to my home where my wife and daughter safely waited for me. Whatever that vision was about would not happen because I would not leave my wife's side.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Confessions**

***---IDont own the Characters. I will add a new chapter each day. But I need feedback. So I know That I should keep going. Thanks. =]**

**Bella**

Edward has been very attached ever since this morning. It was mid-afternoon and we were still at the cottage. We let Jacob take Renesmee hunting hours ago, the front door just opened.

"Hey Dad, Mom" Nessie greeted us uneasily.

I was sitting on Edward's lap in the love seat with my favorite book.

"Hey honey, Jacob." I tried to sound welcoming.

"Can we…uh talk to you for a minute?" she asked nervously.

This is what I have been waiting for. I smiled at her relieved.

"Sure!"

"Actually Mom, I was talking to Dad."

My smile faded completely. My hope gone. My relief gone.

"I'll be in my room."

"I would feel better if you went up to the house..." She confessed, without looking at me.

Once again, for the second time today, my eyes opened and I blinked rapidly. What was it? Why didn't anyone want me around today? My birthday wasn't coming up, so they aren't planning a party or anything, this unwanted feeling was beginning to overwhelm me.

Edward winced. I accidently pushed my shield out and he heard it all.

I sighed and didn't look at Edward as I was heading towards the door.

"Sorry Bells" Jake whispered.

I pretended as though I didn't hear him. The last thing I wanted was an apology from

_him_.

**Renesmee**

As soon as she was out the door, I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Okay Daddy I-"

"Nessie, I want to say something to you first."

I shot Jake a glance of worry, I told him to think of car parts so my dad wouldn't already know. Hopefully he didn't slip up.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you could have said in front of your mother and you know that."

"But I didn't want her here…She doesn't need to know everything!" I said with more attitude than intended.

"She is your mother." He snapped.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

It seemed like he was getting closer to the edge.

"She doesn't act like one, so she shouldn't get treated like one!"

That did it.

"RENESMEE!"

I have never heard my father yell and by the look on Jacob's face I guess he hadn't either.

"She is still your biological mother! If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here! Do you know how many people wanted to kill you for what you were doing to her when you were in the womb!? Well, -he began to calm down- one of them is in this very room."

I kept staring at him.

Then he nodded towards Jacob.

Jake stiffened and stared up at the ceiling in guilt.

No one had wanted me brought into this world, not even Jake.

"Don't think of it like that sweetheart." His voice soothing.

I hugged my father's marble body.

"I realize how much you love mom, and I feel the same way about Jacob."

"I know Nessie."

"Yesterday, we showed each other that."

"Why did you feel you couldn't share this with your mother?"

"I knew you would understand better. Mom married the first and only man she slept with."

He cringed at the word slept.

"You should give her more credit Nessie."

Jacob had been quiet all along. I went over and grabbed his hand.

"Edward I don't know what to say. I-"

"It's quite alright Jacob. But, I think you should tell Bella…don't leave her in the dark like this."

I really hadn't been convinced.

"As you know…I love her, I keep nothing from my wife."

I bit my lip and Jacob squeezed my hand.

"The choice is yours." With that said he began to run to the house.

Ugh! It's true. I don't really like my mother. But at the same time I love her. I've only started to feel this way about her recently. I don't know why. It just seems as it, EVERYONE has to take care of her. She is grown. A Mother. A FULL vampire. How much concern did she need? Time to grow up Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen.

Jake and I went after my dad and he was sitting on the porch with my mom. Rubbing her back as if she were under stress. WHAT STRESS!? My dad glared at me as he read my thoughts.

"Daddy…" I said softly.

"Can we speak to mom…alone?"

He half-smiled, nodded and proceeded into the house, and I sat down next to her

My mom's amber eyes looked at me sadly. There was silence.

"Do you know how much I love you Renesmee?"

She didn't take her eyes off me.

"Yes, and I know how much you love daddy and I know there is no analogy in this world that can explain it…but Jacob's and I relationship. That's why we decided to-"

I choked on the last words. I couldn't tell her the rest. I know I would disappoint her,

"It's okay Nessie, I know."

My face bunched in fury.

"You…were listening!?" I yelled and jumped up.

"No. I just know."

She lowered her eyes again and my face soften. She pulled me into a hug.

"_Now,_ can I talk to you alone Bells?"

My eyes went wide as Jacob asked the question. Jake never wanted to be away from me. He read my expression.

"Just for a minute Nessie." I stepped inside my families' house.

No one was in the living room. The curiosity burned inside me. I needed to know. I only planned to listen for a few moments. What could it hurt?

"Jacob, I'm not saying keep things from her, but this is not something she needs to know! It's totally irrelevant!" My mother whisper shouted.

"It just seems as if-"

"How do you think she's going to react!? How exactly would you tell her Jake?

Hmm? Nessie, honey I used to be in love with your mom I almost fought your dad

for her!"

I flung the door open.

"Explain. Now." I demanded.

They stared at me in panic. No one said anything.

"You…love my mom?" the incredulous straining in my voice took control.

"Loved" he quietly corrected. No wonder he was so afraid of my Dad.

"So what am I? Second Best!?"

Here I was again, put after her. She always comes first.

"No, Honey-"

"I don't want to talk to you." I spit through my teeth at her.

I wanted to punch myself for talking to her that way. Soon my whole family was crowded the porch where we stood. My uncle Jasper tried to calm everything down.

"Nessie, listen. This was so long ago, before you were here, not to mention thought of.

Jake reasoned.

Did he really think I could just let this go?

"Was she the first girl you ever loved?" I whispered looking down.

Again no one answered.

"ANSWER ME JACOB!"

"Yes." His voice dead.

That was all he could say. That was all he would say. He couldn't lie to me. I wanted this

all to be a bad dream. I wanted to wake up and my daddy takes me in his arms and tells me everything was alright. But that wasn't going to happen.

I turned away to run. But a cool hand caught my arm. The hand belonged to my mother.

"Renesmee please…" she begged.

The hurt look on her face made me even angrier. SHE was hurt? What about me? Me and Jake's relationship? Our future…How could I go on knowing, she was before me? Had they ever been together? Was he before my dad? After? Did mom cheat? How did my dad feel? He loved her so much. He would almost do anything for her. No, he WOULD do anything. I didn't want to see the pain in my dad's face. I hated her for doing this to him. To me.

I snatched my arm back.

"I hate you." I said through clenched teeth.

It was as if the world came to a complete halt.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." My father said.

But I was already running and crying. I didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Company**

***---IDont own the Characters. I will add a new chapter each day. But I need feedback. So I know That I should keep going. Thanks. =]**

**Bella**

My heart would have stopped if I had one. My daughter just told me she hated me. I couldn't grasp if she were just saying it out of anger or if those were her true feelings.

Jacob was already on her trail. Edward was at my side in a fraction of a second.

"Bella-"he started.

I held up my hand, and then looked up at him with a weak smile. The rest of the family was lost for words.

"You should go to talk to her Bella." Carlisle suggested.

"And say what? There's nothing I can say to her…"

It was getting late, so I decided to walk towards the cottage. Walk, not run. Edward was still by my side, but was quiet as a mouse. When we reached our house, I hesitated to go inside.

"She's sleep." Edward whispered.

Then I walked in and went straight to our room. As I laid in my bed, I remembered all the times Nessie was a little girl, her words "I love you Mommy." rang loudly in my ears. Her new ones rang louder. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I didn't look at him. I answered his question by pushing out my shield.

**Bella**

It's been a week since our encounter with Renesmee and Jacob. They were watching a movie in the living room. She hasn't said one word to me. Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz went shopping, due to Alice's begging. Carlisle and Esme were in the office. I just got off the phone with Charlie and Edward was playing the piano.

The doorbell rang.

Edward rushed to get it. Carlisle and Esme swiftly made their way into the room.

When Edward opened the door it was a girl with a black hoody on, soaking wet from the pouring rain. She wasn't shivering though I'm sure she had to be cold the way she was drenched.

"Hi…I know you don't know me but...gosh I'm sorry I don't know how to say this…"

"Come in, Come in" Edward's voice like velvet.

He led her to the love seat and sat next to her. Renesmee and Jake turned their attention to her. Esme brought her a blanket, some hot tea and a sandwich.

"Oh, no thank you." Her voice sang.

She was pale, with honey hair as long as mines. She was beautiful. Almost neck and neck with Rose beautiful. She indeed was a vampire, and she looked so familiar.

"I am Chelsea. I was apart of the Volturi, but I left because, I just wasn't happy there, and I don't know where to go. Aro had my mate Afton killed. I couldn't bear it. I don't want to be a monster anymore; I don't want to kill people." She pleaded.

"Chelsea, you most certainly welcomed here…" Carlisle responded.

"Thank you so much." She smiled.

She was even more stunning, but she also seemed like a nice person.

"OH-EM-GEE! Your hair is such a cute color! Did you dye it?" Renesmee gushed.

Chelsea and her began a deep conversation and Jake returned his attention to the television.

Edward pulled me into his arms and Chelsea's eyes locked on us. But I pretended not to notice. Soon Carlisle began to engross in the conversation and Esme joined not too long after.

"Nessie seems to like her." I whispered.

"Mmmm yes, she likes the way she looks and acts, almost like the big sister she will never have."

I sighed.

An awkward silence fell across the room minutes later.

"It's Bella right?"

I perked my head up.

"I've spoken to everyone but you" She smiled apologetic.

I broke free from Edward and took Renesmee's seat next to her on the loveseat. Renesmee rolled her eyes and sat back next to Jacob on the couch. Edward shot her a warning glance.

"I'd like to know more about you. Your famous you know." She giggled playfully.

"Really? Well what do you want to know?" I smiled.

"How do you do it?" she looked around.

"Do what?"

"You have everything…money, cars, family, a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter, you even have a dog!"

Jake glared at her for a quick moment then turned back around.

"How did you get so lucky Bella? I wish I were you…"

If I could blush I would have.

"Thank-you…But at night, I review the day's events and ask myself the same question." I confessed.

"So were you scared?" Chelsea asked eagerly.

"Of?"

"When you were pregnant with her silly! Can't you read minds?" she questioned.

"Oh no that's my husband, Edward and I vaguely remember the experience. But what I can tell you is I wanted her so bad. I thought they were going to take her away from me and that's all that really mattered."

"Chelsea! Oh my gosh! look at this house! I think it would be the cutest for Jacob and I, when we get married!"

Married!? I thought to myself.

Chelsea looked at the T.V but it was blank. Confusion spread across her face. Nessie laughed, crossed the room and put her hand up to Chelsea's face. She didn't blink.

"How did you-"

Renesmee giggled and went back.

"That's her ability" I tried to explain.

"Does anybody else do that?" She asked curiously.

"No, but this family is full of other talents."

"Like???"

I sighed. She's really nosey.

"Well you know about Edward, Alice my sister-in-law can she the future, Jasper her mate can control emotions and I am a shield."

"Hmmm reading minds. That's something…"

Usually people say things about my ability. Well one of the guards has the same one as me so I guess she's not really intrigued.

"Yes, He can read everyone's mind except mines."

"Right, right because you're a shield…"

At that moment Alice danced in. She stopped her gracefulness with an abrupt halt and narrowed her eyes at Chelsea.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Master Plan**

***---IDont own the Characters. I will add a new chapter each day. But I need feedback. So I know That I should keep going. Thanks. =]**

**Chelsea**

This was going to be super easy, until Ms. Pixie showed up. I've only been here for a couple hours and I don't like the way she's looking at me. I thought Bella would be the hardest to fool because of that stupid shield. She is so naive, like I don't know about her ability. Look at her, so simple minded, so-called vampire. She doesn't deserve everything she has. Family, Friends, and most of all…Edward. Thank God he went hunting with his brothers.

"Um not to be rude, but WHO ARE YOU!? You've been sitting here for forever…" The blonde girl asked rudely.

"Rose…" Bella said incredulously.

"I'm Chelsea and you are?" I smiled sweetly.

She stared at me.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked in. Edward was smiling, almost laughing.

"Chelsea, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice my brother and sister in laws." Bella introduced us.

Rosalie kept staring. I looked away.

I wonder why she doesn't like me. What have I done? I knew I shouldn't have come here!

I jumped up and headed for the door. Edward grabbed my arm.

_Perfect. _I whispered in mind so he couldn't hear.

"Don't mind her; you were right for coming here." He assured me.

I stared into his liquid gold eyes.

"Well I guess it's my turn to go vegetarian hunting." I joked, and then left out the door.

As soon as I stepped outside the house, I stopped breathing and silenced my thoughts,

Listening closely to what they had to say.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked Edward.

"Rose thinks Chelsea is pretty."

"I DO NOT!" Rosalie snarled.

"So?" Bella said dumbfounded.

"Rosalie has never thought anyone was pretty but herself." He said as if Rosalie didn't say anything

"So, she thinks she is prettier…than...her??" Bella began to giggle.

They both burst out laughing.

"Edward?" It was Alice's voice.

"I don't have a good feeling about Chelsea." She admitted.

"Why Alice?'' Bella asked.

"I don't know, I try to look for her future but everything moves fast like she keeps changing her mind, I get a few pictures but, it's going to take a minute to put them together."

"Don't worry, I don't think she will be here for long." He guessed.

I broke out into a fast paced run. Pushing myself to go faster.

_Damn it! That pixie will ruin everything! If he doesn't think I'll be here for long he's got another thing coming! I can't just win over the little midget…All this preparing is not just going to go to waste. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought…_

I found a rock far from the Cullens house.

First on my agenda is to get rid of Alice. My ability to strengthen and break bonds is the key. I know it will take a lot, but I have prepared for this. This coven has so much love; it's going to take a lot of concentration…So break the bond with Pixie and her mate to send her running. I figured Jasper will take off after her. _Beautiful._ Renesmee is already in the palm if my hand. She sort of even looks like me. She should have been MY daughter. _Focus Chels._ Her little dog will do whatever she tells him too. For the big finish…Edward. He loves that poor excuse for a vampire. That will be the hardest bond to break. Or do I even need to break it? Just make mine and his even stronger! With all this done, Bella will be too heartbroken to stick around. Renesmee will be my daughter, the Cullens will be my family, the money, the cars and Edward will all belong to me…

I killed 3 elks on my way back. Not half bad. I stopped outside to see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie in the window talking. I hit myself on the head and ran right back to the rock. _The family! _ I forgot the family! I'm going to need back up and I know exactly who I can turn too…

"Remember, no matter what don't think about the plan, and you will have a magnificent prize in the end as well."" I told my sisters.

We ran back to the Cullen's house. I spent exactly one hour looking for my 3 sisters. I haven't seen them in almost a century because of being with the Volturi for so long. I remember telling them the plan and they happily agreed to it. Alana the oldest had long, straight pale hair who I intended to match with Carlisle. She also has the ability to sense whether something good or bad is about to happen but she doesn't know what. Sort of like Alice only blind. The second oldest was Chanel. She had medium length hair and had the body of a goddess, she was for Emmett. Then was the youngest Selena. Her features were almost childlike; her red hair was wavy around her face. She was for Jasper or Jacob whoever caused the most trouble. My sister's have been alone for so long this will be good for them.

We reached the Cullen's house and when we arrived on the front porch I winked at my sisters and walked in.

Carlisle was in the front room with Esme, the other Cullens were no where in sight.

"Carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet my sisters, Alana, Chanel and Selena. They followed my scent when they heard I left the Volturi for good."

"Welcome, welcome!" his voice warm and cheerful.

"We are delighted to have you in our home." Esme's dimples showed.

I smiled to myself, I didn't need Alana to tell me everything was going to be perfect and I would have everything I wanted in no time…


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Family**

***---IDont own the Characters. I will add a new chapter each day. But I need feedback. So I know That I should keep going. Thanks. =]**

**P.S I don't really like this Chapter.**

**Chelsea**

"Will you share with us your story?" Carlisle asked offering his hand to the couch beside us.

We moved synchronized to the couch and sat. Alana spoke.

"I am Alana. I was born in 1688 in Denmark. I had a simple life with my mother, father and Chanel. Until The Great Northern War. They called my father in to fight. We got word that a year after he was called, he died. My mother became very ill with depression, times were hard. She didn't work. I went out looking for someone, anyone who could help her. I couldn't bear losing her too. I met a woman named Coren. She had bright red eyes, with pale skin. At the time I didn't know what she was. She said she could save my mother, sister and me. I brought her back with me but, it was too late. My mother had passed. Chanel was only 20 at the time and I was 29. We only had each other left. Coren acted immediately. Leaving us in pain. We both thought we were sentenced to death. We wished for it so badly. The screaming didn't help. We held each other's hands until the fire left our bodies. Thus we are what we are now."

Carlisle seemed intrigued. Esme eyes were filled with compassion.

"I guess, you should already know my history." Chanel smiled.

"My human life however was not so tragic, a little sad, but not tragic." Selena's beautiful voice rang.

Carlisle blinked amazed. Esme was also stunned.

"Your voice…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I sing. Very well actually. I don't look at it as an ability however."

"I've never heard something so beautiful" Esme confessed.

Selena smiled and continued.

"I was born in 1874. I never knew my parents. Majority of my human life I was in an orphanage. I became close with the nanny over us. She snuck me treats, and even bought me toys. I was her favorite. She stayed there with me until I was 18, when they released me. She found me and asked did I want to live with her forever. I didn't want to object, I loved her as if she were my own mother. Before I could answer…I was shrieking in pain. Begging for it to stop. I didn't get to choose this life, she chose it for me. I didn't know where I was. She left me there, she fled, afraid someone would hear me cry out. No one heard me, no one came."

I wasn't paying attention; none of this was new to me. But a second later I felt the couple's golden eyes staring at me. So I knew it was my turn.

"Chelsea do you mind?" Esme asked kindly.

"Not at all, I believe I was born around 1903. My memory is hazy."

"That's around Edward's time." Carlisle said with a smile.

_Ahhhh _I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm sure that's the only thing we share in common about this life." I chuckled and continued.

"I can't remember where I lived. But it was a beautiful place. I was 19. I remember going to the grocer that day, like I did regularly and no one was behind the counter, I grew impatient and went around back to find the cashier, I found much more than that. He was draining, the butcher who worked for him. I was horrified. In a blink of an eye. I found myself in his grasp and he bit me. I can't recall why he stopped. As said again and again, the excruciating pain overwhelmed my body. I opened my eyes when the burn left and my world was clearer."

"These are all fascinating stories ladies." Carlisle was delighted.

"I know you must hate that you're talking so much but could you tell me one more thing?" His wife asked.

I nodded.

"How did you become sisters? Where did you meet? When and how did you join the Volturi?" Her questions spit out like fire.

I laughed.

"I didn't know what I was. I ran and ran and ran..."

"That's when I found her" Chanel said.

I smiled at my favorite sister.

"Yes, she found me and explained to me what I had become. I stayed with them for quiet some time. They became my family, my sisters. Alana held my hand and squeezed it.

"A short while after Chelsea joined our coven, we went to explore the world, and then came across Selena." Alana explained.

"A feisty one she was, but she worked her way into our hearts and completed our family."

Selena winked at Chanel's comment.

"We were happy for decades, until-"Alana's eyes darkened. "until we had an unexpected visit from the Volturi."

"They believed our coven was big, too many newborns, they were afraid we couldn't keep the secret. They tried to force us to separate. But we refused. We knew we were going to die. Until one named Eleazar discovered Chelsea had a special ability. The master Aro seem intrigued by this. So he made us an offer, well Chelsea actually. He asked for her membership to the Volturi Coven in exchange for our lives…" Selena grew quiet.

"I couldn't refuse! I love them with all of my being! If it was me they wanted, it was me they would get. So I accepted, and I have been with them until now."

"That is-"

Carlisle was cut off by the rest of his family entering the house.

Everyone stopped and stared at my family and I.

"Alana, Chanel and Selena this is my family. My son's Emmett, Jasper, Edward, My daughter's Rosalie, Alice and Bella. Renesmee is Half-Vampire, Half-human and she is Bella and Edward's daughter and my grand-daughter. Jacob is Bella's best friend."

We shook hands and greeted each other warmly. Alice had the same narrowed eyes she had before when I was introduced.

An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Well, what brings you here?" Rosalie asked coldly.

"We've decided to locate ourselves here. To be with our sister." Alana answered.

"Perfect. Now Chelsea can leave to be with you." She plastered a smile on her face.

"I hope you know, you moving here will mean you have to live our way." Jasper reminded us.

"Of course." Selena said sugary sweet. The same reaction she got from Carlisle and Esme was the same one the rest of the family had given her.

"Wow." was the first thing anyone said in approximately five minutes and that came from Emmett.

"Alana my dear sister…where shall we stay?" Chanel asked with great concern.

"I do not know."

"Certainly, you would not mind staying with us? As long as you want. You are welcomed." Esme chided

"CERTAINLY, there isn't enough room here for 3 more vampires here."

"Rosalie! It isn't like we need slumber space" Edward scolded her.

She turned on the heel of her foot and headed outside.

Selena put her hand up to her nose and turned to Jacob.

"You. Stink." The two words sounded like bells.

"Yeah, well you don't smell too hot yourself carrot top…"

I nodded my head to Selena and that was the signal for our plan to be in action.

The nod meant for her to sing as loud as she could with the highest notes she could think of…in her mind. So that Edward would not be able to hear me and break my focus.

When I rubbed my fingers together a bond was forming, or becoming stronger.

When I flicked my fingers the bond was breaking.

I began to rub my fingertips hard, I was so anxious to get what I had wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. One Down**

***--- I promise I will never keep you guys waiting that long for an update EVER AGAIN.! =] Review please.**

**Chanel**

_Why did I have to be first? I want to know how this thing works first._

Chelsea gave me an anxious threatening look. If her fingers could catch on fire they would have the way she was rubbing them. Selena wouldn't be able to keep up her singing for long. I saw Edward twitching.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered to him.

"Noth- nothing!" he kept up his twitch

I walked over to Chelsea and whispered "Can you perform if I'm far?"

She nodded. "I've practiced."

Not forgetting we were amongst vampires, I tried to talk in code; the rest of the Cullens has confused looks on their smooth faces.

Edward kept twitching.

"Ah. Um, Selena? Would you PLEASE stop singing so loudly?" he finally broke.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly at him, and then shot me a get-to-it glance.

I swallowed even though I didn't need too.

"I'm sort of thirsty would anyone-"

"I could take you hunting, it's not too hard, but you're new to it and I want to see the look on your face when you taste it!" Emmett sneered.

Chelsea smirked.

"Let's go!" I flashed my white teeth.

Both of us sprinted out the door. I let him lead. We stopped about 500 hundred miles from the house. I spotted an elk, took my crouch position and leaped for it. When it became a carcass, I stood up and smiled.

"How was it!?" he grinned.

"Not bad." I smiled back.

We both had about 3 elks each and then sat on a nearby rock.

"Your eyes will be gold in no time!" he exclaimed.

"Let's hope…" I looked away.

"Are you still thirsty?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm kind of in the mood to play some football, you know? But my sisters aren't really into things like that. They won't even watch it with me…"

"Are you serious!? I never met a girl into sports!"

_Bingo._

"Have you really even had the chance too? I mean with Rosalie and all?"

There was an awkward silence that trailed my question.

"No, I guess not." his answer full of sadness.

"Well, I'm sure you and Rosalie watch sports all the time even though she might not want too."

"Yeah, sure. All we do is hang around in the garage. She works, I watch. You would think it was the other way around. If I'm lucky I get to hand her something." Now he was the one who looked away.

"Hey…" I turned his head towards me.

"I'm here now; we'll watch football, play football anytime you want. We'll be like best friends."

He smiled widely. I held out my fist, and he bumped with his.

_Best friends? Ha. Please._

I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was thinking about kicking your butt in football!" I hit his shoulder playfully.

"You sure about that?"

"Very, and I'm very sure I can beat you back to the house!"

"If you think-"

He didn't even get to finish his statement before I was already gone with the wind. He was on my heels in less than 5 seconds. We slowed to the Cullen's porch and couldn't stop laughing.

"Told you I'd beat you." I smirked.

"I let you."

"Sure you di-"

"EMMETT!"

Rosalie's voice was so loud and clear, a human would have covered their ears. It seemed as though she were angry. When she came out onto the porch my suspicions were confirmed.

"Babe-"

"It would have been nice for you to have taken me with you." She snapped.

Soon everyone began to emerge outside with us.

"I didn't think you would want to go."

"Whatever. I want to tune my M3, so come on."

She started towards the garage.

Emmett looked at me with I-told-you-so look.

"Oh, um Rosalie? Emmett and I were going to play a little football first." I chimed.

If looks could kill I would be a pile of burning ashes right now. She was in my face in an instant.

"Ah, Chanel, is it?" her voice sugary sweet. I nodded happily.

"You said you two were going to. The key words are GOING TO. Which is a past tense, so you aren't anymore -she patted my head- okay?"

Then she grabbed Emmett's arm and raced off to her convertible.

"Don't mind Rosalie, she gets very protective when it comes to Emmett." Jasper tried to assure me.

"But that doesn't give her an excuse to be rude!" Bella defended me.

Everyone began to file back into the house.

"Chanel, can I speak with you for a moment?" Chelsea asked and nodded her head towards Selena.

Chelsea was by my side in a flash.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I can't make it too obvious, it takes time. Be patient."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Selena? The singing…" Edward said in an annoyed tone.

She smiled apologetically and we followed everyone else inside also.

"Hey Chanel, Chelsea is going to let me do her hair while my Auntie Alice shows me the clothes she bought you want join us?" Renesmee asked sincerely.

I stood shocked.

"I um,-"

"She only feels bad for what Rosalie said outside; she's only trying to make you feel better."

Edward whispered quickly in my ear.

"Sure, thank-you Renesmee." I smiled at her.

All four of us climbed the stairs while everyone else, continued on to other things. We became comfortable in what seemed to be Alice's room. She had clothes, accessories, hair products and shoes everywhere. Not in a messy way, but more cluttered. Renesmee sat on the bed and Alice propped herself up on her knees weaving her little fingers through her niece's curls.

"Did you see anything interesting today Aunt Ally?"

"Besides Rose's temper tantrum, no nothing."

"What does she mean by see?" I questioned.

"She can see the future! But it's subject to change, whenever the person changes their mind."

I nodded in amazement. Then a look of panic washed over my face.

_How was she not able to see the plan my sisters and I had set in stone?_

**Chelsea**

I saw my sister's panic. Relax. I mouthed to her. Then the little midget gasped. We all turned our attention to her and she had a blank stare across her face.

"What do you see!?" Renesmee nearly screeched, she looked back to normal in seconds, and laughed.

"Jasper is thirsty, but he didn't want to cut into our 'girl time'."

"You should go then." My sister suggested.

"Yeah, Uncle Jazz is so polite."

Alice bounced down the stairs, leaving the three of us.

"I'll go see if Rosalie has calmed down so Emmett and I can watch the Steelers Vs. The Dolphins."

Chanel trailed after.

"I can finally do your hair now!" Renesmee squealed.

I sat on the floor and she sat on he bed and began running a comb through my hair.

"Where's Jacob Ness?"

"Ness? I surprisingly like that name. But, he's with his pack, he left when Aunt Rose had her little episode."

"Oh, you must miss him already…"

"Yeah, he did the dramatic leaving scene...AGAIN. I love him a lot, it's just harder now, after finding out he loved my mom and all-"

"Whoa! What!? Bella and Jacob?" I interrupted surprised.

"Yeah…"

I already knew about them, but a little more detail wouldn't hurt.

"My dad left my mom when she was human, so my mom and Jake became best friends, But ended up falling for each other." I felt her cringe at the last few words.

"How did Edward feel when he came back?"

"I really don't know, he must have gotten over it though, I know that Jake loves me, but sometimes, when I see them together, I feel like, like she will always be number one." He voice trailing off.

I stood up and sat on the bed next to her.

"Renesmee, Jacob loves you, trust me. I can feel how strong his love is for you. He may have had feelings for your mom but, yours are certainly stronger. He would die for you-"

"And my mom." She put her head down.

I lifted her chin up.

"I bet he didn't spoil her like he does you."

"Everyone spoils me!"

We both laughed and hugged each other.

"I love you Chels, you're like the sister I will never have."

_And you're like the daughter I will have._


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Two Birds with one stone.**

***---I totally forgot about this story. I am such a bad author. Finish reading for my sanity? Please. I deeply apologize. I have no right to ask for reviews. But take pity on me. =[**

**Chelsea**

I sat on the couch in the Cullen's living room waiting. Jasper sat across from me awkwardly. Selena strolled in quietly making the tension disappear instantly. This was her chance. She sat next to jasper and began to hum. My fingers began to rub themselves.

"Feeling anxious Chelsea?" Jasper asked quirking an eyebrow.

I snapped my head up. "Sort of, is it that obvious?"

"No, it's sort of an ability of mine."

"You have an ability?" Selena asked intrigued.

"Yes, I can control people's emotions around me. Watch."

Jasper turned all of his attention on me with a smirk on his face. All of my excitement and jitters were washed away and left me with a serene feeling. I guess it showed on my face because Selena's face lit up.

"So, you can make me feel…sad? If you wanted to?

In an instant Selena's face fell incredibly.

"What about happy?" She said close to a sob. He nodded and her face brighten up again.

All the while my fingers were still in action.

"Impressive." She smiled.

"Thank You."

"I'm sure making her happy didn't take much jasper, she always seems happy around you." I imputed.

Both of the vampires smiled at me, and then Alice bounced in with Renesmee.

"Jasper would you like to go shopping with me and Nessie?"

Selena and Jasper were in a conversation of their own and Alice's question rudely interrupted.

"That's okay. You go ahead." And he returned to conversing.

Alice couldn't hide the confusion in her face and I was marbling in it.

Two weeks ago, Chanel and Emmett became best friends. Jasper and Selena have come quite attached and I don't think Alice even noticed.

All of the Cullens went hunting, along with Jacob. They insisted on us joining them but we led them to believe that we haven't had any sisterly time in a while. Which actually gave us time to talk.

"Chelsea, what if Alice sees what we are up too? Do you know what could happen?" Chanel whined.

We sat in the dining room casually.

"She won't."

"And why won't she? Have you even thought this out? I knew we shouldn't have trusted you to-"

"Chanel! Show some respect to your sister!" Alana semi-yelled.

Chanel turned her whole body towards me with an uplifted eyebrow; I figured she was waiting on for an explanation.

"Renesmee. She can't see us because of renesmee. Our bond is so strong, she thinks of me as a sister, that's just like her, so therefore Alice can't see us."

All 3 of their faces relaxed.

"So you have thought this out haven't you?" Selena's voice oozed with relief.

"Yes…I have."

"You know if this goes badly the whole family could be implicated?" I didn't fail to identify the questioning in Alana's tone.

"I know, but it won't!" I snapped.

"So when is Alana going to-"

"When they come back, and please watch your thoughts, we've come too far." My voice was stern.

"Chelsea I am beginning to think of this as a bad idea''

My response to Alana was cut off by the laughter that was slowly approaching.

I tapped my temple to remind them to administer what they were thinking.

"Hello, Ladies!" Emmett being the first one to step through the door, we all nodded our head acknowledging him, except for Chanel.

"Hey, Em!" she said enthusiastically, the rest of their family flowed in soon after.

"How was the trip?" My red-headed sister sang.

"Very fulfilling." Jasper quickly answered with a smirk. Alice quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It was quite interesting." Edward added. Stealing a glance a small chuckle towards Rosalie.

"Shut. Up." She glared.

"Fine, I'll tell them." Emmett laughed.

The phone rang and Carlisle quickly excused himself, while Emmett continued.

I directed my attention to the phone conversation in the next room.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Dr. Cullen? This is Maria."_

"Good Evening Maria. How are things?"

"_Not so good, a patient has a sort of bacteria and we can't identify what it is. We know you are off, but it's eating away at the flesh and we don't know what-"_

"Their fines, its fine Maria, send a sample of the Bacteria over to my home office and I'll take a look at it."

"_Thank you Dr. Cullen."_

"Anytime."

Carlisle stepped back into the room. Everyone was so focused on the conversation, no one bothered to listen to a boring medical conversation. I searched everyone's face and Alana met my eyes and nodded, indicating she had heard it too.

About 20 minutes later when we all flowed into easy conversation the door bell rang.

Carlisle sprinted to the door, he answered and murmured something to the assistant and closed the door. He excused himself and again took long strides to his study.

I stole a glance to Edward and Bella who were on the couch in each other's faces. I rolled my eyes and mouthed go to Alana.

Annoyed I rubbed my fingers and kept my eyes off the ghastly couple.

**Alana**

I trudged down the hall away from everyone else to Carlisle's office. Peeking my head in the door to see him sitting at his large mahogany desk. I stepped in and cleared my throat.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Ah, Alana. You must forgive me, but I have something I need to wok on immediately which needs all of my attention." The kindness never left his golden eyes.

"Oh, I understand. But that is why I am here, I couldn't help but over hear your phone conversation and I believe I can help."

His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I studied Medicine before, my...transformation and even after."

"Well, two minds are better that one, let's get started."

I smiled gently at him, and moved forward.

"What do we have here?" I took a seat and looked into the microscope, opened books, looking through books and writing notes.

After an hour went by he decided to break the silence.

"Why did you decide on medicine?"

"It, it just fascinates me, this right here being one of the many reasons." I waved my hand over the desk.

"You? Why did you decide on medicine?"

"I have a keen for helping people. I love it."

"That's really beautiful Carlisle." I stared into his golden eyes, it seemed as though he were speaking to me with his eyes.

A slight knock on the door tore me away from him.

"Carlisle?"

"Esme…" he snapped his head up to her concerned eyes.

"I've received bacteria from the hospital, that they wanted me to look over, and Alana was assisting me."

"I would have gladly helped" she said softly.

"I know sweetheart, but she just has experience in this field."

She nodded and turned to leave. I hated the hurt look on Esme's face. I couldn't bare, take Carlisle from her. She loved him. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I looked away quickly.

I scanned another book.

"Here! Here it is." I said excitedly.

"It's a small flesh eating bacteria, and it looks contagious."

"You. Are. Brilliant Alana." I smiled at him.

He picked up his office phone and dialed a number. Then explained to the person the other line our discovery.

"Just brilliant." He whispered.

We made our way back to the living room, everyone continued their daily activities. Esme sat on the couch reading a book and pretended as if we weren't even there.

Chelsea walked out and looked at me. She winked and I gave her a tight smile. She began to rub her fingers together again.

"Alana, would you like to come down to the hospital with me?"

Esme's head snapped up.

"Carlisle, I can't. I don't have control like you."

"I trust you sweetheart; I have faith that you can handle yourself. You have for this long."

"But, I haven't tested my resistance just being around blood."

"You won't be around that much. . ."

"Carlisle, I agree with her! You can't make such an ignorant move!" Esme nearly shrieked.

"She is right." I agreed.

"Alana, the choice is YOURS. There are plenty of things I would like to show you. We are interested in the same profession."

I didn't answer.

"You never asked me to accompany you to the hospital." Esme spoke clearly and sternly.

"You have never been interested in medicine." He turned towards me again.

"Alana, will you? I promise I won't leave your side."

With that, I took him up on his offer and strolled out of the house. Leaving esme in a confused, hurt and irritated state.

And I hated myself for it.

***---I suck. & I apoloqize.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Lullaby.**

***-to gizzy, ikr. Sisters (Chelsea, Selena, Chanel, Alana) on profile. Thank you for your reviews. =]**

**Bella**

I sat on the couch in my cottage. I didn't know what I was going to do; it has been 5 days since I had spoken to my daughter, well since she has spoken to me. Did she really hate me? She never said she didn't mean it or anything.

Edward walked in and examined my face. He just came back from spending time with Nessie. Wish I could do the same. I didn't want to talk about it, so I just pushed out my shield to let him know what was wrong. Although he should know. I haven't really been myself since that day.

"Love…"

He sat down next to me and whispered words of comfort.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Edward. She won't speak to me. She truly hates me. It has to be more than just Jake and I having feelings for each other that bother her."

"Bella, you have to understand Nessie is confused. She is so frustrated and confused that she wants to blame you for it all."

"I honestly don't care why; I just want to fix it. I want to go back to her being my little girl."

"She's not so little anymore…"

"Tell me about it…I just wish I could understand where she was coming from."

"If anything she should appreciate you more, I told her of how no one wanted her here but you, including Jacob."

"What!" I stood up.

"Bella, calm down. I just told her-"

"Why would you tell that child something that! How would you feel if you knew everyone wanted you DEAD! She already has so much to worry about and you had to add that to her plate! Jesus Edward."

"I'm sorry…"

I looked him and held my hand up.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore or to you for that matter." And I ran to the house that contained the rest of my family and my best friend.

Once I stepped in the door Renesmee was exiting the kitchen and when her eyes met mine she quickly turned around. I shook my head and followed her.

"Ughhhhhh." My daughter huffed and left out the back door.

Esme shot me a questioning look.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Esme, I just don't know."

**Chelsea**

My fingers flicked themselves quietly. I didn't know how well my detaching of the little three person family was working, but I knew it was, when Bella stormed in the front door and Renesmee avoided her.

I was watching football with Emmett and Chanel. Not nearly as interested as they were. Just then Edward flew through the door and up the stairs. I waited a couple minutes before I decided to trail him.

He was in the back room down the hall that only held a black grand piano. His long legs stretched under it as he sat on the bench with his bronzed head in his white hands.

He didn't make one move as I sat next to him.

"Stressful day?" I asked rubbing my fingertips together.

"You don't know the half of it." His voice full of defeat.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't answer my question but just started on about his troubles.

"The two most important people in my life…" he sighed.

"Renesmee is pulling away from her mother, she is literally on the border line of truly hating her, I hear it in her thoughts."

I nodded.

"Bella, I don't know. I feel for her. I can't imagine how hurt she is feeling, but it makes me angry to know Nessie is putting her though all of this and Bella went through a hell of a lot more to bring her here. And Bella is upset with me. I don't even understand why!"

"It seems like you're the middle man…that must be hard. Why don't you try and do something to calm down, take the stress away at least for an hour."

"That's why I came up here."

"You play?"

"Yes."

"Can I hear you?" I said excitedly, putting my fingers in position to rub.

He searched my face and put his fingers on the keys, and I began rubbing mine.

The most beautiful music I have ever heard filled my ears.

**Bella**

I trudged up the stairs ready to apologize to my husband. I snapped on him for no reason at all. What he said to Renesmee must have been hard to hear, but wouldn't that make her come running to me? Hugging me, apologizing and whispering her words of love?

Classical music withdrew the piano room. He was playing. I stopped at the door, when I saw Chelsea sitting next to him. He was playing my lullaby. I felt uneasy. Him sharing something so personal with her.

The piece came to a close and I was about to let my presence be known until she spoke.

"That was beautiful, what is it called?

"Thank you, it's a lullaby."

"I love it."

"Chelsea's Lullaby." She smiled the brightest I had ever seen her, and Edward smiled MY favorite smile.

If I had a heart it would have stopped.

He played my lullaby for her, he gave it to her. He renamed it. It was hers. She turned around.

"Hi, Bella. Edward was just playing for me."

"I know." I said quietly.

I wish I could cry, I wish I could sleep. Even though the problem doesn't go away. At least you feel 2% better when you cry your eyes out and fall asleep afterwards.

"I'll see you guys later."

I walked slowly.

I didn't know where I was going.

Once I was out of the house. I ran into the woods. I wanted to be alone.

I reached the borderline of La Push, and sat flat on my butt.

I just sat, in the same spot. Not moving an inch. I watched the sun set and rise countless times. I don't know how many times I did. I didn't have to go far to hunt and all I had was 3 elks. I hadn't planned on moving after that. Until I heard my named being called.

"Bella! Dammit Bellllllaaaa!"

_Jake._

He stepped through the tress in nothing but shorts like always.

"Do you know how long you have been gone?"

"Actually no."

"A week Bella."

"Oh." I continued to look out where I had been before.

"Edward kept trying to come look for you. But Chelsea kept convincing him to let you be."

"He listened?"

"Obviously."

I shook my head. Edward was changing. If this was a month ago, he would have been so quick o my heels you couldn't even blink.

"What about everyone else?"

"They've been busy spending time with those new vampires, but we do miss you bells."

"Doesn't seem that way."

"Bella, please."

"I'm not moving Jake. Sorry."

He stood quietly for a few minutes.

"Nessie sent me."

"What?" My head snapped to him.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything, but she wants to talk to you, and I wouldn't let her come into the woods alone."

That changed everything. My baby wanted to fix everything. She didn't hate me.

I ran as fast as I could. Jacob was only a couple feet behind.

I reached my family's house and all I saw was Selena and Jasper talking on the couch. Chanel and Emmett playing cards.

"Where are Rose and Alice?"

No one answered.

"Excuse me?"

Still nothing.

"Guys, Bella's asking you something. Where are Rose and Alice?" Jake intervened.

"Who?" Emmett finally looked up.

"Your wife. Rosalie where is she?"

"Oh, right. I don't know. Check the garage."

"Jasper? Where is Alice?" He shrugged his shoulders without looking at me.

What the hell was going on? Why was everyone so distant? Well they sure haven't been with Barbie and her friends.

"Is Esme and Carlisle here?"

"Right here." Esme said rounding the corner wiping her hands.

"Carlisle took Alana too the hospital…again." She tried to cover up the disappointment and aggravation in her voice.

That left Edward and Renessmee. They certainly weren't in this house. So I would check the cottage.

"I'm gonna run to the cottage."

"Okay, well I'll be here." Jacob said jogging tot the kitchen.

I ran again, across the lake and down the field to our little abode. I was still upset with Edward, but at least I could make amends with the other piece of my heart.

What if he wanted to talk to me too? What would I say to him? I had nothing to say to him. He played my lullaby, MY lullaby and renamed it for some else. Someone he barely knew.

Once I reached my destination, I took a deep breath. Not that I needed it. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

I walked in and Edward and Chelsea were standing up facing the hallway. When they turned around their full blown smiles faded. Renesmee was behind them in the most beautiful looking dress, I had ever seen. It was a light pink with silver stones embroidered in the chest and torso area. The bottom flared out like Cinderella's dress. She looked beautiful. I didn't know what to think of what I walked in on. What had I walked in on?

"Umm, what's- what's going on?"

No one answered so I guessed Chelsea took it upon herself to fill me in.

"Well, One of Jacob's cousin's is having a formal ball. He's going to take Nessie. So we went out a bought a dress and she's trying it on. It looks lovely doesn't it? Edward said so himself didn't you dear?"

Edward nodded.

I couldn't blink. I had so many thought roaming through my head; I felt I would pass out. That my cold marble body would fall to the floor and shatter in pieces. Just like my heart. This woman took my daughter to get a dress, for her first party. Not me or even her aunt Alice. But all three of them went together. That should have been me. And did she just call him dear? It all hurt. But hurt the most was that Edward seemed to be okay with this.

"Look" I sighed.

"I know I've been gone..."

"Really? I haven't noticed…" Renesmee said picking at her fingernails.

Ouch…I thought she wanted to talk. I thought she wanted to work things out.

"Honey, I thought you wanted to talk to me."

She cut her eyes at me.

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Alright, alright." Edward stepped in.

She didn't just talk to me that way. Did she?

"Nessie she is still your mother. You will treat her with some respect."

"Oh like you daddy? Letting Chelsea stay in your room all those nights Bella was gone? I'm only 5, but even I know vampires can't sleep, so what else have you been doing?"

"RENESMEE!" he shouted.

I was going numb. She just called me Bella. She was treating me as though I wasn't her mother, as though she didn't love me at all. Like I was a doll who she didn't want to play with anymore and she tossed me away.

"She's been staying in our room Edward?" I whispered.

He didn't look at me.

I felt my hands trembling.

"You changed my lullaby Edward. You gave it to her. You snatched it out of my heart and gave it to her." That wasn't a question. He kept his eyes from me.

Silence fell over the room uncomfortably.

"I think I should go." Chelsea began inching towards the door.

When she spoke I felt nothing but anger.

"No, no, no. YOU stay, I'll go. It seems as though I'm not wanted here. My husband is being secretive and changing things behind my back. My one and only daughter, she just hates me, and you know? I don't want to be with someone in this case, with these two people who I love more than life itself that don't want to be with me."

I looked down and tried to calm myself.

"Edward just tell me, tell that you love me that you're sorry and that everything can go back."

His eyes finally met mine and they looked pained. Like they did hen he first looked at me at my 18h birthday party, after flinging me into the table, when Jasper tried to kill me.

"Renesmee, tell me that we can get through this baby girl. Tell me that we can go back."

No one said anything at all.

"Please…" I begged.

I shifted my eyes back and fourth between my husband and daughter.

"I can't…" Renesmee broke into tears and shuffled back down the hall. Chelsea chased after her.

I was next, my tearless sobs escaped with no holding back.

"Bella, I don't know what to say."

"Just don't-don't say anything. But I want you to know I don't regret any of it. I don't regret the first day of meeting you Edward Cullen; I don't regret having dinner with you the night you saved me. I don't regret going to Italy to save you, I don't regret saying yes. I don't regret facing the voltori by your side. I don't regret marrying you, and I certainly don't regret having that beautiful child in there. I rather die then stay away from you."

Edward stood, not looking at me again. I wanted so badly for this to be a dream.

"Do you remember when you asked me was this what I dreamt about? Being a monster? Do you remember what I said? I said I dreamt about being with you forever."

I couldn't take his silence anymore. Talking wasn't doing any good.

I walked to door and placed my fingers on the handle.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb . . . what a stupid lamb." And those where the last words before I ran to the Cullen's family house. To begin figuring out what I was going to do next.

***-Your reviews please.? I put some movie lines in also. I hope you like.! 3 oh and nessie's dress is on profile.**

**Mel.**


End file.
